


墨菲定律

by Pomeloberry



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomeloberry/pseuds/Pomeloberry





	墨菲定律

/10

高考的压力在考试结束那一刻，全都消散如空。

何洛洛拉着夏之光的手，笑着和他撒娇说，我想去你家玩。

夏之光只是微笑摸着他的头，说好。

他对何洛洛，又怎么会说一个不字。

夏之光拉着何洛洛给爸爸和阿姨打了个招呼，就上楼了。能看得出他们的关系不怎么好，何洛洛只是微微和两位点点头，急忙的跟上夏之光回房间了。

把房门一锁，仿佛要把外面糟糕的世界阻挡进来一样。

何洛洛牵起夏之光的手，轻轻踮脚往他的唇上亲了一下：“光光…”

夏之光低头注视着何洛洛的眼睛，他眼角似水柔情，里面藏着的是浩翰星河，他轻轻将他带入怀里，歪头吻过他的唇，温柔舔舐着他的唇瓣。

天旋地转，何洛洛摔在了夏之光柔软的床上，他微微睁开双眼，看着面前的人，夏之光的眼睛早已被欲望占有。

他拉过何洛洛的手腕，压到床顶，骨节分明的手指，轻轻的揭开了衬衣的扣子，露出了洁白的皮肤和漂亮的锁骨。

衣服一件又一件的脱落，随意的被扔到床边，直到最后的坦诚相待。

夏之光抬起头看着何洛洛已经被情迷盖过的双眼，他轻轻抱起何洛洛，在他锁骨上，胸前印上一个又一个吻痕。

一室旖旎，紧接着的是回荡在房间里的喘气声和呻吟声，上演着一场激烈又深情的性爱。

/11

早上的时候，焉栩嘉揉着眼睛下楼，他妈妈看见他笑着和他说：“嘉嘉，去问问你光光哥哥和他同学吃不早餐。”

他点点头穿着拖鞋，走到夏之光的门口，他伸手轻轻敲下门，扶着把手就打开了门。

一进门没有打开窗帘昏暗的房间，阳光仅是从那一点点的缝隙照到床上，还有一股淫靡的气味飘散在房间里，带着一丝惬意。

焉栩嘉看向床上的两个人，被子凌乱着，都是光着身子，明眼人都能瞧出这是怎么回事，他不动声色的把门掩上一点。

何洛洛是被敲门声吵醒的，他有些迷糊的起身，夏之光还没醒，他附身往他眼角旁的泪痣亲了一下，看向门口的人。

焉栩嘉看见了满身都是痕迹的何洛洛，心里像是被绳子扭紧一样，他看见何洛洛像是注意到他的视线之后，有些尴尬的把被子拉上了一点，然后小声的询问焉栩嘉怎么了。

他抬眼把眼底不知名的情绪掩盖住，低声说妈妈问你们要不要吃早饭。

何洛洛看了一眼还在熟睡的夏之光，抬起头笑着和焉栩嘉说不用了。

等焉栩嘉离开之后，夏之光像是因为关门的声音意识到什么，搭在何洛洛手上的腰紧了紧，把他拉入怀里，不满的低声呢喃着洛洛。

何洛洛看着夏之光像个孩子一眼撒娇拉着他，他抬手轻轻抚过他的眉毛，倾身往他的眉心旁亲了一口，拉起他的手，便闭上眼睛沉睡过去。

焉栩嘉看着厨房里的妈妈和沙发上的爸爸，脑子里全是夏之光和何洛洛裸着身子的画面，他张了张嘴：“妈妈，哥哥他们昨晚打游戏太晚了，要补觉就不吃了。”

他也不知道自己为什么要撒谎。

何洛洛在晚上饭点的时候，拉着夏之光出来吃饭，他知道夏之光不怎么喜欢在他们一家三口面前说话，他就笑着和焉栩嘉妈妈聊着天。

“嘉嘉，我和你妈妈明天要出国旅游，去一星期左右，你就待在家里和你哥哥一起。”焉爸爸开口说道。

焉栩嘉自然没什么意见，夏之光只是皱了皱眉没说话。

看着有些尴尬的气氛，焉栩嘉妈妈看了一眼何洛洛，笑着问他：“洛洛可以的话就留下来住吧。”

何洛洛看了一眼夏之光，笑眼弯弯的点点头说好。

晚上的时候被夏之光拉回房间里，关上门把何洛洛摁在门前，掐住他的脸就狠狠的亲着他的嘴：“怎么？那么快就和他们打好关系，是急着要进门吗？”

何洛洛看着眼前生闷气的夏之光：“才没有…本来我也打算和你住久一点嘛，我的家里都没人…”

夏之光听着何洛洛有些委屈的语气，他捏起他的下巴，往他的唇亲了一下又一下：“好好好，你想住多久都行。”

随即想起了什么似的，看了眼桌面上的台历：“洛洛，后天我要陪张颜齐出去两天，隔天才回来，你打算怎样？”

何洛洛有些不满的嘟起他粉嫩的嘴：“我在你家等你回来吧。”

夏之光安慰性的摸了摸他的头：“那你要乖乖在家等我。”

没有了大人，少去了一些尴尬，但夏之光对焉栩嘉也是不闻不问，好在前几天焉栩嘉都约了同学出去玩，留在家的也只有他们两个。

后天很快就到了，夏之光出门前捏了捏何洛洛的脸，低声嘱咐：“不许和焉栩嘉说话，不然我会生气的。”

何洛洛笑着在他的脸上吧唧一口：“知道啦，你要快点回来。”

_/_

_If you are worried about some sort of happens, then it is more likely to occur._

**如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生。**

/12

家里就只剩下焉栩嘉和何洛洛两个人，何洛洛在夏之光的房间里玩手机，焉栩嘉也是躲在自己的房间没有出来。

到饭点的时候，何洛洛受不了饿还是走出了房间，在厨房里翻找着有什么食材。

焉栩嘉从房间里出来的时候，看见的何洛洛是穿着他哥的衣服，那件衣服明显的偏大，穿在瘦弱的他身上，像是穿着裙子一样，即使穿了裤子也显得像是没有穿一样。

细长的白腿就这样暴露在空气中，焉栩嘉顿时有些僵住，脑子里的黄色废料忍不住在循环。

自从那天他看见夏之光和何洛洛全身赤裸的躺在一起之后，经常忍不住想起何洛洛满身吻痕的样子，当晚他就做了一个春梦，梦里的主角是他哥哥的男朋友。

第二天醒来看见湿掉的内裤的时候，连出门看见了何洛洛，都吓的他不敢和他对视，立马找了个借口说找同学玩。

谁能想到，夏之光居然要出去几天，就只剩下他和何洛洛两个人。

“那个…不如点外卖吧。”焉栩嘉抬手摸着鼻子有些无措，眼神却不知不觉瞟到何洛洛的腿，又像是烫的什么似的迅速移开。

何洛洛转头看着焉栩嘉，笑着说：“好啊，那你点好啦。”

本来就是被宠大的少爷，又哪里会下手做饭。

焉栩嘉看着对面吃的很香的何洛洛，眼神不经意看到他露出的锁骨，上面还有夏之光留下的印记，还没消去，焉栩嘉有些抓紧了自己的筷子。

他怎么就这么想把自己的吻痕印在上面呢？

这个想法出来之后，他没有被吓一跳，心里倒是自己也没想到的平静，他抬眼看着笑着对他说吃饱了的何洛洛，眼神渐渐暗了暗。

焉栩嘉拿着牛奶敲了敲夏之光的房门，何洛洛有些奇怪的打开门看着他：“怎么啦嘉嘉？”

他把手上的牛奶递给他，对着直白又亮晶晶的眼神，他有些心虚的移开目光：“买了牛奶，你喝点吧…”

“谢谢嘉嘉。”何洛洛笑着接过牛奶。

焉栩嘉的手在碰到他的手指的时候，不经有些慌张，他随便找了个借口就回房间。

他数着时间，他知道，只要何洛洛喝下了，那么不出十分钟，他就会来求他。

果不其然，在焉栩嘉看向自己手上昂贵的表，指针转了最后一圈，他听见了何洛洛的叫声，他装作不不知情的样子，紧张的喊着他的名字，敲了敲他的门，扭动了门把 ，进去了夏之光的房间。

/13

焉栩嘉看见剩余的牛奶打洒在了地毯上，白色液体混合着毛毯好不让人遐想。

何洛洛现在眼睛红红的，身上的衬衫早已凌乱不堪，抬眼看见焉栩嘉，开口的是没压抑住的呻吟。

“嘉嘉…”他有些难受的抓紧身后的床单。

焉栩嘉走过去蹲在他旁边：“洛洛哥？你怎么了？是不舒服吗？”

开口是温柔关心的话语，但在何洛洛的耳里听着不是这个意思了，他变成这样还不是因为焉栩嘉的那杯牛奶吗？

他有些生气的蹬向焉栩嘉，可在焉栩嘉的眼里，这一眼满是风情，嘴角没有压抑住的上扬：“洛洛哥？是要我带你去医院吗？”

“你…唔…你为什么要这样做…”何洛洛忍的难受，眼睛已经流出了些许泪水，看起来真的像是被人欺负着，可事实不也正是如此吗？

焉栩嘉低声笑了一下，他拿起那杯倒在地上的牛奶：“为什么…”

他抬眼望向何洛洛那双迷人的双眼：“因为…我喜欢你啊。”

何洛洛有些震惊的蹬大他那双能滴出水的眼睛，想开口问什么，但他张开嘴，从喉咙出来的全都是呻吟。

焉栩嘉放下手中的杯子，抬起有些颤抖的手，伸向了何洛洛的脸，他带着迷恋的眼神看向他，接着把他从地上抱起来，走向他自己的房间。

他并不想在夏之光的房间里做，他觉得何洛洛大概也不想吧。

何洛洛因为药物的原因全身都软乎乎的，他喘着气想推开焉栩嘉，拍打在他胸口的力量却像是打在棉花上一样，不痛不痒的。

焉栩嘉把何洛洛放在他的床上，何洛洛有些害怕的往后躲：“嘉嘉...不要...”

都这时候了，何洛洛嘴里居然还在喊着他嘉嘉。

他笑着拉过何洛洛纤细的脚裸，何洛洛就这样轻易被他拉到面前，他凑近他的脸，有些不忍的向前想亲他。

在嘴唇即将碰到的时候，何洛洛扭头躲开了，他眼睛红红的看着焉栩嘉：“不要让我恨你。”

恨？他有些讥讽的低笑一声，他焉栩嘉决定做这件事情的时候，就没有想过要有回头路了。

焉栩嘉把何洛洛身上那件，属于夏之光的衣服脱落，露出了他每晚梦寐以求的肉体，一只手在他的腰上游走着，注意到他胸口的吻痕，不知觉的掐了一下何洛洛的腰。

何洛洛有些受惊的喊出来，他真的没有想到，焉栩嘉居然真的敢做。

他拉下何洛洛的短裤，注意到上面的水渍，他没忍住低笑出声，伸手脱下了最后一层布料，拉开他那条腿，看见了泛红的小穴。

焉栩嘉掰开了臀肉，看得出来他的小穴因为昨天才和夏之光做过，他的大腿内侧还有几颗草莓，他心里有些生气，所以也没管有没有润滑，粗暴的塞了一根手指进去。

何洛洛被他突然的动作吓死，因为体内闯入的手指想要挣扎，但焉栩嘉死死拉住他一条腿，在他挣扎的过程中，倒是把焉栩嘉的手指更深的进入了甬道。

药物的原因，何洛洛的小穴开始分泌着肠液，都不需要润滑，就能轻易的扩张，焉栩嘉又增加了两根手指，模仿着性爱抽插着。

焉栩嘉看差不多的时候，抽出了里面的手指，液体顺着动作留了出来，他看着手上亮晶晶的水泽，抬眼看着何洛洛：“哥哥你看，这都是你流的水。”

“你怎么那么多水啊？”

“我哥他知道你这么会流水吗？”

一句又一句羞耻的话语，在何洛洛的耳边徘徊着，他想推开焉栩嘉，但他浑身无力，连叫骂的力气，都因为身体内的快感，只能喘着粗气。

何洛洛的眼眶红红的，看着焉栩嘉抿着唇想压抑自己的呻吟，但焉栩嘉又怎么会让他如意呢，他带着液体的手指，掐上了何洛洛的乳头，看着手指捏着的乳尖变硬，他轻轻的拉扯着。

“怎么样？洛洛哥？你喜欢吗？”

他的语气温柔，动作上却截然相反。

焉栩嘉看着一张一开的后穴，没给何洛洛回答的机会，脱下裤子，粗硬的性器对准湿泞的穴口就插了进去。

昨天才被用过的穴道，轻易的就被焉栩嘉的肉棒推进，穴口处的褶皱也慢慢的被撑开。看着满眼泪水的何洛洛，他于心不忍的俯下身想安慰的给他一个亲吻，但何洛洛却流着泪的躲开了，嘴里叫着的是夏之光的名字。

焉栩嘉也不再怜惜着他，他的肉棒重重的顶入何洛洛的小穴，又快速的抽离，一下又一下的抽插，何洛洛被顶弄的只知道哭喊，在焉栩嘉腰的腿也无力的渐渐脱落。

他拉起何洛洛一条腿，换了一个姿势，让自己的肉棒进的更深，疯狂挺动着腰身，囊袋拍打着何洛洛的臀肉和阴处，液体也被打磨出了白色的泡沫。

何洛洛觉得自己的理智已经被欲望盖过，他这副身体已经被夏之光调教够了，基本不需要多久，就能有快感，他的阴茎也悄悄的挺立起来，前端正冒着白色的液体。

焉栩嘉低头俯瞰着身下的何洛洛，他锁骨上的吻痕刺着他的眼睛，无一不在提醒着他，何洛洛是夏之光的男朋友。

他低头在同样的位置狠狠咬一口，何洛洛哭泣着喊着不要。

身下的动作是更狠更快，恨不得要操死在何洛洛身上似的。他抓着何洛洛的手，摸向两个人的交接处，何洛洛碰到之后红着脸要收回手，但奈何焉栩嘉紧紧拉着他。

他恨恨的蹬着焉栩嘉，说着带着凶意的话语，夏之光回来不会放过你的。

他又怎么知道，他那一眼，根本一点也不凶，却只会让焉栩嘉的兽性更加的发作。泪水从那双惹人爱的眼睛里不停的流出，脸上也因为剧烈的运动，泛着潮红，真是天生一副勾人的模样。

焉栩嘉的肉棒被何洛洛柔软湿热的肠道包裹着，他深深的顶入，毫无章法的戳弄，直到他的龟头戳到一处软肉，何洛洛的呻吟也变了调。他轻声笑了一下，用尽全身的力气往那个地方插去。

何洛洛被焉栩嘉搞得直尖叫，激烈的快感，疯狂的性事，他已经哭不出声音来了，他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着快乐，他忍不住要沉迷在焉栩嘉的情欲了。

这份控制不住的快感，何洛洛感到害怕，他有些惊恐的想往前爬，但一下就被焉栩嘉拉了回来，阴茎顺着动作转了一圈，焉栩嘉从后面深深的后入了他。

他低头亲吻着何洛洛的蝴蝶骨，在洁白的肌肤上留下着深烙的标记，嘴里低声的喊着何洛洛的名字，一遍又一遍，叫着他洛洛，学长，哥哥，洛洛哥…

何洛洛的泪水打湿了枕头，何洛洛张嘴咬着被子，不想发出呻吟，只有小声的喘气声从缝隙中流出。

焉栩嘉有些不满的把何洛洛转回来，何洛洛的小穴也因为惊慌紧紧的缩着，焉栩嘉拍了一下他的臀肉骂着，那么紧，是想夹死我吗？

何洛洛泪眼朦胧的摇着头，小声哭泣的求他放过他。

他颤抖着身子，焉栩嘉猜到他已经快要高潮了，他轻轻的握住了那个被冷落的肉棒，上下迅速套弄着，体内的阴茎更是一下比一下重的顶入穴内，疯狂的去撞击他的敏感点。

焉栩嘉重重的碾压肠道，每次对准着何洛洛的敏感点，来回抽插了百来余下，何洛洛是叫着夏之光的名字射了出来，液体射在了焉栩嘉的小腹位置。听着他喊着还是他哥哥的名字，焉栩嘉更是眼睛发红的狠狠操弄他，他捏着何洛洛的腰，用着沙哑的声音问他。

“告诉我！现在操着你的是谁！”

但在沉迷高潮快感的何洛洛，哪里能听得到他在说什么，只是闭着眼睛低声呢喃着夏之光的名字。

焉栩嘉最终拉着何洛洛的腰，侧头咬在他那漂亮的脖颈上，在他那高潮后过迅速收缩绞紧的小穴里射了出来，滚烫的液体射到了何洛洛体内深处，何洛洛又被强迫带入了一次高潮。

他把已经软掉阴茎拔了出来，白浊的精液从肉穴里流了出来，顺着大腿，渗透了白色的床单。

焉栩嘉看着意识渐渐恢复的何洛洛，待他的眼神清明，他爱着的那双眼睛，现在用着冷漠的眼神看着他：“我不想再见到你。”

/

漂亮的哥哥走了。

没多久，他的哥哥也跟着一起走了。

Fin.


End file.
